


𝐓𝐨𝐨 𝐋𝐚𝐭𝐞

by starksgf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester is Not Homophobic, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, gay stuff so ya know, homophobic cw, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksgf/pseuds/starksgf
Summary: Prompt from @promptsblog: Write the final goodbye scene between two people in love who don't want to part ways but are forced to by circumstances outside their own control.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 4





	𝐓𝐨𝐨 𝐋𝐚𝐭𝐞

**Author's Note:**

> I have never watched Supernatural except for that one Dorothy and Wizard of Oz(?) one, that also less than half

“You’re the most caring man on Earth. You are the most selfless, loving human being I will ever know. You know, ever since we met, ever since I pulled you out of Hell, knowing you has changed me. Because you cared, I cared. I cared about you. I cared about Sam. I cared about Jack. I cared about the whole world because of you. You changed me, Dean.”

“Why does this sound like a goodbye?” Dean could not believe this was happening, he did not want to believe that this was happening. 

"because it is," Cas managed to say, "I love you."

Love, Cas loved Dean like he had never loved anyone else. Over the years he'd managed to secure a special place in Cas' heart. He was the only one who mattered the most to him, the only one for whom he'd be willing to sacrifice his life for and that he did. He does not remember when he fell in love, or when he realized that he had fallen in love. It seemed as if he had always been in love with Dean and it just grew as time passed.

Time. God how long had they been together? Years, but in that moment it seemed to have been very short lived. How many times did he want to say those three words? How many times did he want to have Dean all to himself? How many times had Cas imagined a future with? Plenty of times, but if only he had the courage then. Still, better late than never.

"I've loved you too Cas" said Dean with misty eyes. His tongue felt heavy and his throat dry. Of all the times he had wanted to confess his love for Cas it had to come to this. He'd imagined that maybe, just maybe if he could have another day then he'd spend the whole of it showing Cas how much he loved him. All he cared for in that moment was to take Cas away from there, to protect him and to have a life with him. A life that he knew he could not have, a life that he should not even dream about but it didn't matter. He had always loved Cas, more than anything else but he failed to prove that.

Both of them felt as if neither of them could breath. Their hearts crying out in pain so loudly that it spilled out of their eyes. Their lungs heavy and hands trembling. They inched closer to each other while staring into each other's eyes. Dean grasped Cas' hands firmly and kissed the back of them. He raised his head only for Cas to throw his arms around him. Cas' tears were soaking Dean's jacket.

"Don't do this Cas...Cas"

He knew that it was too late now, he knew that no matter what he did he could not change the outcome of that day. The minute Dean uttered this words, he heard a sizzling sound behind him. He turned around to see a pool of black substance forming on the wall. It seemed to be a portal of some sort. He turned around to ask Cas about it when the door opened.

"Good bye Dean." Cas said his final words to Dean, the love of his life. Deep down he'd always known that it would be impossible for them to be together but he had no regrets. He was happy that he could go by saving Dean. He pushed Dean out of his way as he was engulfed into the portal. He smiled one last time before it all ended. Dean watched in horror. He wanted to get up and do something, anything but his body failed him. He remained there, motionless on the floor.

Gone. Cas was gone. Everything was gone and Dean had to helplessly witness his world crumbling around him.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried


End file.
